Gangster couple
by DEPO LDH
Summary: jika kau memiliki suami seorang gangster bagaimana perasaanmu?atau jika kau memiliki istri seorang gangster pula? apa hidup mereka akan tenang? apalagi mereka masih di tingkat high school.aku balik guys... setelah bs buka ffn
1. Chapter 1

**Gangster Couple**

CHANBAEK

Chapter 1 (Prolog)

DEPO LDH

present

Meskipun siang ini tak begitu panas tapi nampaknya lelaki tampan dengan blazer tak dikancingkan dan seragam tak dimasukkan tetap berdiri malas sambil menatap langit tanpa ada niatan mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Awan bergerak lambat membuat matanya sedikit meredup karena mengantuk, tak seberapa lama matanya benar-benar terpejam tatkala seorang lelaki lain memanggil namanya dengan kencang, reaksi yang ditunjukkannya merupakan bukti bahwa ia sedang tak dalam mood baik mendengar teriakkan temannya yang berjalan tergesa seakan Chanyeol, lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding belakang sekolah akan berlari menghindar, meskipun hal tersebut merupakan keinginannya ketika bocah cina bernama Tao memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol...Chanyeol..." dari tempatnya berdiri Chanyeol bisa melihat Tao yang tengah berjalan dengan semangat sambil membawa Handphone layar sentuhnya, seakan Handphone itu adalah benda paling berharga di muka bumi ini. Jika melihat gelagat Tao yang demikian, Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa bocah panda itu mempunyai sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan.

"Katakan dengan cepat, jelas dan jangan berputar-putar?" kembali matanya terpejam siap untuk mendengarkan cerita Tao dengan seksama

"Kau tau kelompok utara yang sudah menguasai seluruh wilayah utara dan sekarang mulai menguasai daerah barat?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah sambil membuka matanya, bukankah tadi ia sudah mengatakan pada Tao kalau berita yang masuk ke telinganya harus cepat, jelas dan tidak berputar-putar? Mau tak mau Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumamaman, karena jika tak dijawab maka Tao tak akan melanjutkan ceritanya yang sudah tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan foto ketua kelompok utara, lihat ini!" Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, salahkan Tao yang terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan foto ketua kelompok utara tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Sedikit kesal pemuda Tinggi berambut hitam itu merampas Handphone Tao dan melihat dengan jelas wajah ketua kelompok utara.

Wajah itu sedikit terperanjat, hanya sedikit hingga Tao yang terlalu bersemangat menunggu reaksi Park Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengembalikan handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya, berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu Tao.

"Yaaak...Park Chanyeol bagaimana menurutmu?" Tao berteriak kencang karena Chanyeol telah berjalan meninggalkannya "Bukankah dia sangat manis?" puji Tao pada gadis manis yang ada di Handphone-nya

Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat wajah gadis manis yang ada di Handphone Tao, gadis dengan dandanan biasa dan seragam dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak sedang dalam mode terpesona melainkan menahan sedikit kesal, Chanyeol sangat mengenal wajah tersebut, wajah yang Tao sebutkan sebagai ketua kelompok utara, bukan rasa benci karena gadis kecil itu hampir menguasai beberapa wilayah mengalahkannya, Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli jika memang wilayah sekolahnya diambil alih oleh kelompok lain, tapi bisa-bisanya gadis yang ia hafal betul tingkah lakunya adalah seorang brandalan.

...

Bukan hal yang biasa melihat Chanyeol berada di rumah tepat waktu, karena apartement nomer 3 itu baru akan berpenghuni jika waktu sudah menunjukkan hari sore menjelang malam, kedua penghuninya terhitung sangat malas menghabiskan sisa harinya di apartement yang sepi. Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara tombol password di tekan, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang biasa.

"Astaga...jangan membuatku kaget dengan berdiri disitu!" teriak gadis mungil yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari ruang tengah tanpa ada niat mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain "Untuk apa kau berdiri disana? Kau tak berniat menungguku pulang kan? Tidak biasanya...aku jadi merinding"

Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari lawan yang diajaknya berbicara membuat gadis tersebut berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar miliknya. Begitu bunyi pintu terdengar seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol bodoh? Lepaskan aku!" jangan berpikir bahwa ini adalah adegan romantis yang bisa kalian lihat di drama-drama, ini akan jauh dari apa yang kalian pikirkan. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada gadis yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku Park Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengambil alih Handphone dari tangan Chanyeol, ia mengamati fotonya dengan serius.

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Chanyeol hampir mengeratkan kungkungan lengannya di leher Baekhyun karena tuduhan tanpa bukti "Kalau kau ingin fotoku yang terlihat canti kenapa tak memintanya padaku langsung? Tak perlu mengambil fotoku secara sembunyi-sembunyi" dan sekarang Chaneol benar-benar mengeratkan lengannya hingga Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan "KYaaaa...sakit bodoh...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau pimpinan kelompok utara?" Baekhyun sempat tertegun, namun dengan cepat ia menyodok perut Chanyeol dengan sikunya hingga ia terlepas begitu mudah.

"Kita tak sedekat itu hingga aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu" Baekhyun melempar tas dan Blazernya begitu saja diatas kasur yang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Gerakan yang begitu tenang membuat Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mungkin gadis tersebut lebih sibuk dengan kancing kemejanya yang hendak dilepas.

"Ohh...kau sudah merasa sangat tangguh hingga begitu sombong? Kau tahu sekarang sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" meskipun ucapanna begitu tajam tapi gerakan tangannya begitu lembut, bersamaan dengan satu lengan yang melingkar bebas di pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangan yang tanpa izin membantu Baekhyun melepas kancing-kancing seragamnya hingga habis.

"Aku berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol yang saat ini adalah suami sahku sekaligus pimpinan kelompok selatan. Takdir memang begitu menggelikan bukan?" Baekhyun membiarkan jemari Chanyeol berputar-putar dengan lambat diatas permukaan perutnya yang rata bahkan hampir ber-abs.

Lelaki tinggi itu memutar tubuh istrinya hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka saling menempel, sedikit intim untuk ukuran anak SMA, tapi tak apalah mereka juga sudah menikah. "Apakah orangtua-mu tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kau bodoh!" reflek Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, membiarkan pemandangan indah menghiasi mata suaminya "Tentu saja mereka tak tahu, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin memberiathu hal ini pada mereka" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "Jika kau mengataknnya, bersiap-siaplah mati Park Chanyeol"

Bakehyun dengan brutal berusaha memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya, tapi tanpa tenaga Chanyeol menangkapnya, itu bukan perlawanan yang berarti banyak sayang. Begitu kepalan yang lain hendak dilayangkan lagi-lagi dengan mudah Chanyeol menangkapnya. Dengan sekali sentakan Baekhyun jatuh kepelukan suaminya.

"lebih baik kita mandi sekarang!" usulnya iseng sambil membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya menuju kamar mandi

"Park Chanyeol...mati kaaaaaau"

TBC

Akhirnya tuhaaan aku bisa buka FFN, ini ff debutku (anggap aja begitu) aku belum update2 ff yg lama karena aku begitu kesusahan buka ffn, dan baru ini bisa, padahal aku udah nganggur lamaaaaa banget. Semoga kalian masih sempat baca ff-ku. Aku akan berusaha untuk chap selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangster Couple**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Chanbaek/GS**

**Kai, sehun**

**DEPO LDH**

Jika memiliki seorang istri harusnya pagi yang kau miliki terlihat lebih cerah karena ada yang menemanimu menyambut hari, bukan kekacauan hebat yang ditimbulkan sang istri karena tak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan. Memang benar Chanyeol selalu menyindir Baekhyun tentang kemampuannya mengacaukan dapur, tapi Chanyeol sadar tak seharusnya memaksa Baekhyun bergerak di dapur setelah kebakaran microwave saat itu, jadi mereka sering terdampar karena kelaparan dan taka da makanan, lebih baik seperti itu dari pada melihat Baekhyun mengacaukan dapurmu ketika pagi yang hangat akan mengantarkanmu pada hari yang mungkin lebih baik.

"Chanyeooolll...bagaimana mematikan benda ini? Cepatlah! Sebelum dapurmu benar-benar hangus" Chanyeol muncul dengan seragam yang belum dikancingkan, memamerkan kaos dalamannya yang berwarna putih. Baekhyun harus beruntung karena memiliki predikat istri dari Chanyeol, jika itu orang lain yang membakar dapurnya maka tak segan-segan ia akan melemparnya dari jendela apartement.

Berhasil mematikan kompor gas dengan cara memutarnya saja, Chanyeol berbalik menatap sang istri yang tertunduk dengan wajah lemas. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal, karena jika tidak maka akan ada serentetan pembelaan yang tiada ujung agar nawanya selamat dari tangan sang suami.

"Akhir pekan aku akan menyuruh eomma datang" Baekhyun mengekor i Chanyeol yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah penasaran dan langkah kecilnya "Kuharap eomma bisa mengajarimu memasak" seketika langkah pendek itu terhenti, Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati sang istri yang sedang memilin kemeja sekolahnya, tanda menyesal.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol menunduk mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari dekat, kedua tangan Baekhyun diangkat hingga menapaki dada bidang suamina, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang berusaha memaafkannya dengan menyuruhnya mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Lain kali kau tak perlu memasak jika kau benar-benar tak mau, maaf jika selama ini aku memaksamu" bukannya merasa sedikit terhibur Baekhyun malah semakin terbebani, lebih baik Chanyeol menyindirna dengan kata-kata pedas dari pada ucapan lelah seperti ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, mata itu bertemu setelah Chanyeol mengangkat wajah imut Baekhyun, sekilas ia hampir tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol suaminya yang menguasai daerah selatan telah menciumnya tepat di dahi dengan lembut.

"Ayo...!aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

...

"Turunkan aku disini!" selalu ekspresi itu yang Chanyeol tunjukkan jika Baekhyun meminta diturunkan di tikungan yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya, dan selalu alasan itu yang digunkan Baekhyun. Melihat raut wajah tak baik Chanyeol sekali lagi Baekhyun mengutarakan alasannya "Kau itu pimpinan kelompok utara dari seragam sekolahmu saja mereka bisa tahu kalau kau tidak bersekolah di daerah sekitar sini, bisa-bisa mereka memukulmu"

"Aku tak takut dengan mereka" ucapnya menantang "Lagipula kau kan pemimpin mereka, aku malah tak perlu takut" Baekhyun tak senang dipuji seperti itu, karena terlihat menyindir malah.

"Sudahlah...cepat lepas Helm-mu!" meski tak paham dengan keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap menurut dan melepas helm hitam miliknya

CUP

Apa benar itu istrinnya?mana pernah Baekhyun berlaku manis seperti menciumnya di tempat umum, berlaku tak kasar setiap harinya saja Chanyeol sudah beruntung tapi ini? Sungguh seperti jackpot. Baekhun tak tahu jika karena perbuatannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh sambil memperhatikannya yang tengah berlari malu layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil berlari-lari kecil, keduanya saling berpandangan mendapati ketua yang bisanya hanya menyiksa itu mendadak menunjukkan hal yang tak wajar, rasanya Sehun ingin memukul Jongin setelah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Kuharap kau tak memukulku setelah melihat wajah tersenyum ketua" bahkan Jongin saja memiliki pemikiran hampir sama dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya melirik Jongin dari tempatnya berdiri, untung saja pemuda tersebut sudah memperingatkan Sehun agar tak melancarkan serangan padanya.

"Ketua...kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" wajah Baekhyun seketika masam mendengar ungkapan Jongin, merusak harinya saja "Tak perlu dijawab jika kau akhirnya hanya memarahiku saja!" tandasnya tegas

"Karena aku sedang bahagia, nanti sepulang sekolah kuajak kalian membeli es krim"

"Tapi kau yang membayarnya kan ketua?" kedipan mata Jongin membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah, sebaiknya memang ia yang membayarnya

"Ck...tentu saja, kau hanya pemuda kaya tapi pelit mana mau mentraktirku dengan Sehun. Kalau kau terus begini mana mungkin Sehun mau denganmu"

"Apa maksud kalian?" mendadak suasana menjadi hening ketika Sehun bersuara, serta merta Bakhyun juga Jongin menelan ludah kasar semabari menggelangkan kepala. Selalu begitu, Sehun memiliki ekspresi minim juga irit bicara, jika sekali bicara suasana berubah menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang diajak bicara olehnya.

Baekhyun memiliki dua orang yang selalu menemaninya, orang-orang disekitar merkea yang menobatkan Jongin dan Sehun adalah anak buahnya, ditambah Jongin yang selalu memanggilnya Ketua membuat orang lain benar-benar menyangka Baekhyun adalah bos mereka. Kim Jongin adalah lelaki berkulit cukup gelap bila dibandingan Baekhyun apalagi Sehun, apalagi jika Sehun dan Jongin bersama maka akan terlihat seperti kopi dan susu jika disandingkan, Sehun yang terlalu putih dan Jongin yang terlalu gelap. Jongin memiliki nama kecil Kai, tapi hanya Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. mereka berteman sejak kecil, melakukan banyak hal berdua hingga terkadang Jongin bisa membaca apa yang dipikiran Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang tapi mereka tak terlihat seperti itu, Jongin lebih suka membawa Motor dari pada mobil sedangkan Sehun lebih suka naik bis kalau tidak ya ikut Jongin naik motor.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang gadis cantik, lebih pantas disebut anak bangsawan dari faktor wajah dan body-nya, tapi karena penampilannya yang sedikit unik dengan aksesoris hitam yang menghiasi style hariannya ia berakhir dengan sebutan penyihir. Untung Sehun adalah gadis yang cuek dan tak mempermasalahkan apa ang dibicarakan dibelakangnya. Awal mula ia bisa terdampar dengan Baekhyun adalah karena Jongin yang selalu mengajaknya kemanapun, pemuda itu takut jika Sehun tak memiliki teman jika dibiarkan sendiri mengingat sifatnya yang dingin bagai es. Jongin sendiri tertarik berteman dengan Baekhyun karena gadis kecil itu unik, badannya kecil tapi lagaknya sok pahlawan, ia jadi ingin melindunginya.

"Sudahlah lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi...eh...hun, harusnya kau mengubah sedikit penampilanmu, angkatlah ponimu ke atas agar orang lain bisa melihat bahwa kau itu sangaaaat cantik" coba Baekhyun mengalihkan fokus Sehun

"Jangan!" teriak Jongin tiba-tiba "Biarkan saja dia begitu, kalau Sehun tak nyaman dengan penmpilan barunya buat apa" ck...Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, ia tahu kenapa Sehun tak boleh berpenampilan cantik, pemuda gelap itu hanya ingin dirinya saja yang bisa menikmati indahnya Sehun.

"Sudahlah nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi naik bus bertiga" ucap Bakehyun Final

...

Ketiga orang tersebut serempak menjilati es Krim yang ada di tangan masing-masing, Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Sehun dan Jongin sepulang sekolah. Sedang dalam keadaan santai seperti ini Baekhyun mendengar sesuatu dari gang kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas ketika tahu kemana Baekhyun berjalan, pasti ini tak akan berakhir mulus seperti biasanya. Tidak adakah hari tanpa berkelahi wahai gadis kecil? Jongin hanya ingin menikmati es krim coklatnya kemudian pulang tanpa babak belur karena berkelahi seperti biasa, bahkan ini masih awal semester balum ada satu minggu ia masuk sekolah tapi ia sudah berkelahi dengan 10 kelompok, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memiliki jiwa kepahlawanan seperti spiderman.

"Hyaaa...kenapa kalian mengambil uangnya?" selalu teriakan jelek itu yang terdengar jika Baekhyun menantang seseorang, Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dari jauh malas ikut campur, lagi pula hanya tiga orang Baekhyun pasti bisa menyelsaikannya sendiri.

"Ck...kau siapa? Jangan menganggu kami. Habiskan saja es krim coklatmu itu" seakan Baekhyun tak ada, mereka kembali merogoh kantong yang ada di seragam seorang nama pendek yang menjadi incarannya. Mereka belum tahu jika si gadis mungil itu marah, Chanyeol saja malas meladeninya.

Buagh...

Kesal karena tidak di pedulikan, Baekhyun akhirnya menendang punggung salah satu diantara mereka hingga tersungkur di tumpukan sampah. Sekarang sepenuhnya Baekhyun mendapatkan perhatian dari tiga nama yang seperti preman itu, padahal mereka juga masih sekolah sama dengan Baekhyun.

Seorang yang berbadan paling kurus diantara mereka mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Cantik tersebut, tapi sayang...dengan mudah Baekhyun menangkis dan memelintir lengan pemuda tersbut serta tak lupa satu tendangan ia tujukan pada perutnya hingga bertambah seorang lagi yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Lagi...pemuda yang terkahir dan memiliki badan paling besar tak tahan untuk memukul Baekhyun, ia mendekat semakin dekat hingga sebuah teriakkan menghentikan langkah pemuda tersebut.

"Berhenti disana! Jangan bergerak" Baekhyun mendecih pelan, ia begitu malas mendengar suara polisi yang terkadang mengacaukan kesenangannya. Sayangnya ketika Baekhyun lengah, pemuda terakhir yang menjadi lawannya tadi menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memukul wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan mudah. Mereka semua pergi meinggalkan Bakehyun yang masih merasakan pening di kepalanya.

"Ck...merepotkan" belum sempat Baekhyun mengenali suara orang ang mengataknnya, tubuhnya di angkat begitu saja dan di bawa lari menjauhi polisi.

"Hunie...siapa lelaki tinggi yang membawa Baekhyun tadi?" Tanya Jongin sambil melihat Baekhyun yang digendong ala pengantin oleh lelaki yang tak mereka kenal.

"Kau fikir aku tau? Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya? Siapa tahu Baekhyun dalam bahaya"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, aku yakin Baekhyun pasti bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula aku ingin berdua denganmu. Mari kita kencan" ucapnya riang tanpa beban tak mempedulikan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Kira-kira siapa lelaki yang mebawa Baekhyun lari? Benarkah ia akan baik-baik saja?

TBC

Ahahaha...mungkin ff ini tidak akan sekeren apa yang kalian pikirkan. Maaf karena bahasaku membingungkan, karena lama tak menulis hingga aku harus belajar dari awal.

Maksih yang uda baca, Follow apalagi yang review.

**Followbaek, parklili, byunkha, chika love baby Baekhyun, tania3424, hinagiku27, Guest, Iyou, Princepink**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Kenapa datang-datang kau memarahiku?" Baekhyun menyesal tadi pagi telah berbuat hal baik untuk suaminya.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah gang antara dinding pertokoan yang sempit setelah berhasil membawa lari Baekhyun dari kejaran polisi yang kemungkinan besar akan menangkap istrinya. Chanyeol dalam posisi memojokkan Bakehyun di dinding yang lembab, keduanya beradu tatapan mata seoalah siapa yang berkedip lebih dulu dia yang kalah, ini hanya ungkapan kekesalan karena merasa harinya yang indah sedikit kacau.

Sebelum Baekhyun mendatangi lelaki yang berada di gang, Chanyeol sudah memperhatikannya ketika ia mulai keluar dari kedai es krim. Walau sebenarnya Tao yang sangat semangat menunjukkan bahwa pimpinan kelompok utara sedang tak jauh dari pandangan mata mereka. Chanyeol hanya ingin tertawa geli mengingat gadis kecilnya adalah seorang pimpinan yang cukup di takuti.

Tapi senyum geli itu hilang begitu melihat kebodohan istrinya, untuk apa ia nekat mendatangi bahaya, tapi jika tidak begitu maka Chanyeol juga tak akan percaya kalau itu istrinya, diam begitu saja melihat kejahatan di depan mata itu bukan gaya Baekhyun. Kalian kira ia bisa menguasai wilayah utara dan barat karena apa? Tentu saja karena memberantas penjahat, bahkan tugas polisi saja diambil alih olehnya, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mendaftarkan Baekhyun ke akademi polisi setelah lulus High School.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan sengaja ingin menguasai wilayah utara dan barat seperti kelompok lain, hal itu hanya berawal dari tindakan-tindakan kecilnya membantu orang-orang yang sedang di todong, di rampok atau di Bully, ia memang tak memiliki tugas tersebut tapi jiwanya entah kenapa terpanggil begitu saja untuk membantu orang-orang hingga pada akhirnya ia di kenal oleh sekolah lain dan berakhirlah dengan mereka yang tak berani macam-macam pada orang-orang di daerah yang telah dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Berawal dari hal kecil tersebut nama Baekhun mulai terkenal dan melambung tinggi, ia tak tahu siapa yang memberikan julukan ketua Gangster kelompok utara tapi karena ia suka dengan julukan itu jadi tak apalah.

Kedai es krim yang Baekhyun datangi memang berada di daerah selatan, ia hanya berkata ingin sedikit jalan-jalan pada Sehun dan Jongin, siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berkelahi, tak tahunya malah Chanyeol ang menemukannya sedang berkelahi.

Di sisi lain Tao dan seorang gadis di sebelahnya hanya terdiam melihat kemana perginya Chanyeol dengan gadis di punggungnya, bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar, ia makin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tao masih sibuk menunjuk kepergian Chanyeol tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, wajahnya panik dan kakinya dihentak-hentakkan karena kesal tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya gadis disebelahnya memukul kepala bagian belakang milik Tao seoalah pemuda mata panda itu punya penyakit gagap dan harus di pukul dulu baru bisa berbicara.

"Nonna...gadis yang dibawa Chanyeol itu pimpinan kelompok utara" gadis itu mengerenyitkan dahinya sedikit, lalu kenapa Tao yang panic? Ia masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria berdarah cina ini.

"Lalu kita harus melakukan apa Tao?"

"Ayo kejar Chanyeol...!" tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang begitu kakinya melangkah untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Myonie nonna...ayo kejar Chanyeol...aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" rengeknya kencang karena tak ada niatan dari gadis bernama Joonmyeon itu untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau tak usah menkhawatirkan Chanyeol, kau lupa siapa dia? Mungkin saja mereka saling kenal" Joonmyeon masih berusaha menarik Tao agar mengikutinya masuk ke kedai es krim yang sudah terlihat di depan mata "Susahlah...lebih baik kita makan es krim, aku yang traktir" meski sedikit tak ikhlas melepaskan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja dengan gadis bidadari tersebut tapi ia pasrah begitu mendengar bujukan 'Traktir' dari Nonna kesayangannya.

"Kenapa diam Heumm...?" bentak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Helaan nafas terdengar kencang begitu suaminya itu menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Nenekmu akan menghantuiku seumur hidup bila terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tak ayal Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya begitu neneknya dibawa-bawa.

"Chanyeoool..."rajuknya pelan sambil menggoyangkan lengan suaminya yang tak lagi mengungkunya di tembok "Maaf..."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tapi apa aku harus diam saja melihat orang di tindas seperti tadi? lagipula kau pasti juga akan ikut campur begitu melihat orang yang kesusahan" masih mencoba membela diri, tanda bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya menyesal.

"Sudahlah...ayo pulang!" ajak Chanyeol malas sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun

"Chanyeooool...jangan marah...!" sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen terus saja terdengar rengekan Baekhyun agar Chanyeol tak marah dan cepat-cepat memaafkannya.

...

"Chanyeoll – ahhh..." di apartement yang cukup luas itu masih saja terdengar suara rengekan jelek milik Baekhyun, meski Chanyeol tetap tak menghiraukannya dan memilih menjawab telepon dari Tao yang dari tadi terus saja membuat kantongna bergetar.

"Apa panda?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi, ia sebenarnya tahu untuk apa Tao sedari tadi mencoba meneleponnya, pasti ia hendak protes karena ditinggalkan berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Bukan karena Joonmyeon menakutkan, tapi ia ingin sekali tahu apa Chanyeol kenal dengan pimpinan kelompok utara.

"Tadi kau pergi dengan pimpinan kelompok utara kan? Apa kau mengenal-..."

"Chanyeoll-aaahhh" itu suara Baekhyun yang dengan indah memutus ucapan Tao, bocah panda itu semakin penasaran apa Chanyeol sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Sedikit malas Chanyeol membekap mulut Bakehyun dan menariknya agar duduk di sofa

"Kau bersama seseorang? Apa itu pimpinan kelompok utara? Chanyeol-ah plis...kenalkan aku dengannya" malas menanggapi ucapan Tao yang begitu antusias mengenai istrinya maka Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab.

"Aku sendirian, itu tadi suara TV, dan aku tak kenal gadis pimpinan kelompok utara"

Tuut...Tuut...Tuuut

Tao memandang miris sambungan telepon yang ditutup paksa oleh Chanyeol, ia masih penasaran dengan gadis bidadari itu. kalau Chanyeol tak kenal untuk apa ia tadi membawa pergi pimpinan kelompok utara, dan juga kemarin Chanyeol memaksa Tao untuk mengirim foto gadis kecil yang sempat dipamerkannya pada Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau jahat...!" susah payah Baekhyun melepaskan bekapan tangan Chanyeol dan menyentakknya kencang "Masak suaraku disamakan dengan suara TV, kuharap nanti malam nenek mendatangimu!" lelah menanggapi ucapan istrinya Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa menujuk kamar, membiarkan Baekhyun berteriak karena kesal.

...

Semenjak hari kemarin Chanyeol tak tersenyum sedikitpun, terlebih hari ini Baekhyun tak mau diantar dan sebuah kejutan berupa Tao yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang membuatnya semakin mendung.

"Chanyeoll-ah" kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nada begitu manja sejak kemarin? Begitu menyesakkan, apa Chanyeol begitu cocok dipanggil dengan Agyeo seperti itu?

"Menjauh dariku! Aku sedang malas berbicara denganmu" tangan Chanyeol telah membuat jarak sejengkal hingga Tao tak jadi mendekatinya

"Waee...Wae...?" meski protes tapi Tao sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk melanggar jarak yang Changyeol buat, dengan gemas ia hanya berlari-lari di tempat sambil memandang Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya.

"Pagi Myeonie Nunna..." ucapnya sedikit ringan begitu melihat wajah malaikat Joonmyeon hingga ia tak segan mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Joonmyeon.

"Aigoo...apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?" Tanya Joonmeon sambil sesekali menengok Tao yang masih mengekor di belakang, meski cukup jauh.

"Lupakan dia Nunna...aku malas di Tanya-tanyai olehnya"

"Siap ketua osis yang terhormat" Chanyeol begitu gemas hingga tanganya melayang begitu saja untuk mengusak rambut indah Joonmyeon.

Park Chanyeol, namja berwajah dingin yang lebih banyak dikenal sebagai pimpinan kelompok selatan dari pada seorang ketua osis yang disiplin. Jika di sekolah semua anak nakal hampir membencinya karena ia ketua osis yang begitu disiplin, berangkat pagi mengecek kerapian siswa dan menghukum mereka yang terlambat, bermula dari hal kecil itu dan berakhirlah ia sebagai penguasa daerah selatan.

Oke...mungkin tak semudah itu menjadi seorang penguasa, semuanya berawal dari hal sepele yang dinamakan 'Bullying' sekolahnya merupakan sekolah unggulan dengan nilai siswanya yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik ketika ujian nasional, menyebabkan sebagian siswanya adalah seorang kutu buku. Bagi kehidupan siswa di korea selatan yang begitu menjunjung tinggi fashion, style dan banyak lagi, menjadi kutu buku adalah hal yang salah. Chanyeol sering menemukan siswa dari sekolahnya di bully oleh sekolah lain ketika di luar sekolah, menyebabkannya harus sering berkeliling di daerah selatan untuk memantau teman-temannya yang mungkin saja kesulitan.

Bersama Tao yang seorang atlit Wushu juga sekertaris osis yang tak berguna, serta Joonmyeon gadis malaikat yang menjadi bendahara, ia mencari dan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani membully siswa sekolahnya, ini bentuk kedisiplinan sekolah menurut Chanyeol. Walau terkadang ia sebenarnya rindu untuk berkelahi seperti ketika masih Junior High School, jadi melindungi siswanya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase, yah hitung-hitung agara ia tidak kena pidana atau hukuman dari gurunya.

Karena kelakuannya ini, tak ada satupun siswa sekolah lain yang berani menjadikan siswa sekolah Chanyeol sebagai bahan Bullying lagi, ditambah Chanyeol terkadang membantu orang lain yang kesusahan meski bukan teman sekolahnya, kira-kira sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun.

Sebutan seorang Gangster? Astaga...itu hanya julukan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bangga. Gangster jika di korea dikenal sebagai Iljin, oh man...tuan Park akan membunuhnya jika ia benar-benar tahu bahwa anaknya adalah seorang iljin, jadi ia berusaha menjadi Park Chanyeol yang pintar, keren, disiplin dan tak suka memberontak jika di depan orang tua serta guru-gurunya.

"Chanyeol-ahh...kumohon jawab pertanaanku!" Tao masih terus memaksa meski yang ditanyai sedang makan jajangmyeon dengan hikmat. Mendapat sedikit lirikan dari Chanyeol membuat Tao tersenyum cerah, apa ketuanya ini akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..." cih...decihan Tao terdengar ketika tahu Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, hanya lirikan saja. Dia pikir dengan lirikan itu Tao akan tahu jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaannya?

"Kalau kau kenal dengan gadis pimpinan utara kumohon kenalkan juga dia padaku!" Chanyeol menghentikan suapan mie-nya, Joonmyeon memandang Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Mati saja kau!" Chanyeol berujar pedas sambil kembali memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya. Tao melirik Joonmyeon seolah ia bertanya 'apa salahku nunna?' dan gadis malaikat itu menjawab dengan kedikan di bahunya.

TBC

Maaf kemarin g update, lagi

Yang jawab 'CHANYEOL' buat orang yang narik Baekhyun, itu tepat sekali.

Yang Tanya mereka nikahnya gimana...itu masih entar yah dijelasinya, tapi kayaknya tebakan kalian uda pada bener.

Untuk kilmaks emang belom ada...entar deh, perkenalan dulu yaaaaah...jangan tiba-tiba langsung main klimaks...g seru.

Tapi jangan berharap Klimaks y bakal heboh.

Dan buat typo...maaf banget yah. Huruf 'Y' ku sering susah jadi sering ilang gt.

Thanks buat yg uda baca, follow, favorit dan review.

**PrincePink, Ai Rin Lee, Iyou, Guest, hinagiku27, Tania3424, Chika love baby baekhyun, byunkha, parklili, followback, .hardshipper, leeyeol, Byun nao, 90rahmayani, DiraLeeXiOh, Baby byunie, Shouda Shikaku, ryteuky, kihae forever, .94, saici-chan, ritaanjani4**


End file.
